


Say Uncle

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad Sterek. Derek Hale ne faisait pas de babysitting. Il refusait. Enfin jusqu’au moment où il fit la rencontre de son nouveau voisin si mignon qui souhaitait faire plus ample connaissance pour que leurs filles puissent jouer ensemble. Sauf qu’Ellie n’était pas sa fille, mais ça, Stiles n’avait pas besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?<br/>Ou quand Derek ne fait rien pour corriger un malentendu et qu’il continue de l’alimenter au nom de l’amooouuur, mais tout va bien parce que Stiles n’est pas tout à fait honnête non plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Uncle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735937) by [MsCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCee/pseuds/MsCee). 



> Auteur : MsCee  
> Traduction : Phoenix8351  
> Correction : NathDW
> 
> Note de l’auteur : ‘J’ai écrit cette histoire parce que j’ai pensé au titre et au mauvais jeu de mot qu’il contenait et ça m’a fait rire. (Uncle peut être traduit par oncle ou par pouce dans les jeux d’enfants ^^) Et je me suis dit, Cee (le nom de l’auteur) le monde a besoin de ça. Donc cette fic catastrophique était juste une excuse pour faire un mauvais jeu de mot. Bonne lecture.’

**XX**

Derek Hale n’était pas fait pour garder des enfants. C’était un fait reconnu. Ses parents, ses sœurs, tout le monde le savait, et Erica devait donc le savoir aussi. Ce qui expliquait certainement l’expression peu sincère de son visage qui disait ‘je suis tellement désolée de te mettre dans cette situation’ alors qu’elle avait du mal à se retenir de sourire.

« Non, » dit-il de façon catégorique. Il ne voulait pas faire le méchant et ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’aimait pas Ellie. Elle était le plus adorable des êtres humains de cette planète et il se battrait volontiers avec quiconque oserait dire le contraire. C’était une chose de faire des châteaux de sable ou de la pousser sur la balançoire avec Erica et Boyd à côté, mais c’était carrément autre chose quand Erica arrivait avec un sac plus gros que celui qu’il prenait pour aller camper dans la nature.

« Hors de question, » répéta-t-il, en augmentant l’intensité de son froncement de sourcils d’au moins deux niveaux. Erica leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça a cessé de fonctionner sur moi depuis des années mon grand. »

« Tu es la pire. »

« Tu m’aimes, » chantonna Erica.

« J’aime ta fille, » la corrigea Derek. « Toi, tu es juste comprise dans le lot»

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais sauter sur l’occasion de passer deux jours complets avec elle ! » gazouilla Erica.

« Non, » répéta Derek avec fermeté en tentant de rendre à Erica le sac qu’elle essayait de lui mettre dans les bras, mais en vain. « Juste pour cette fois, Derek ? Je t’en prie ? Boyd a rarement des congés et ça fait une éternité que nous n’avons pas eu de temps juste nous deux. Je t’en devrai une! »

« Tu m’en dois déjà plein d’autres, j’ai même arrêté de compter, » grommela Derek.

« Deedee ? » dit une toute petite voix toute proche. Erica et Derek se tournèrent pour faire face à la Toyota. Ellie se tenait à la portière ouverte. « J’vais rester avec toi ? »  
Derek Hale n’était peut-être pas fait pour garder des enfants mais un seul regard de ces grands yeux marrons et il était complètement fichu.

« Oui Ellie, juste pour quelques jours, » soupira-t-il.

« Vous allez tellement vous amuser. » dit Erica d’une voie joyeuse. Trop joyeuse. Derek allait certainement finir par regretter cette décision.  
  
**XX**  
  
Oubliez le ‘cette décision’. Derek regrettait toutes ses décisions.

Celle qui l’avait poussé à dire bonjour à une petite blonde timide lors de sa première année d’école,  
Celle de présenter cette fille blonde à Boyd son Co-capitaine de l’équipe de baseball,  
Celle de se tenir à la droite de Boyd quand ces deux-là s’étaient liés,  
Et surtout celle d’avoir accepté de prendre part à l’éducation de leur progéniture.

Ellie était assise en face de lui, et Derek pouvait dire en toute honnêteté qu’elle braillait, alors qu’il ne lui avait même pas encore touché les cheveux.

« Je dois juste les démêler, mon bébé, » roucoula-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait rassurante. « Ça ne va pas te faire mal. »

« Ça va me faire très mal, » renifla Ellie, en repoussant sa main avec une force surprenante. Enfin, pas tant que ça, elle était la fille d’Erica après tout.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir tant qu’on n’a pas essayé, » essaya-t-il de la raisonner, mais même lui n’y croyait pas.

« Allez, laisse-moi enlever quelques nœuds avant qu’ils sèchent. » Ellie hurla encore et se laissa tomber sur le côté du canapé en gémissant.

Derek fit une tentative, il tendit la main et posa la brosse à la racine de ses boucles. Il commença à passer la brosse dans les cheveux le plus doucement possible, mais il avait à peine franchi un centimètre qu’il atteignit un nœud, et Ellie poussa un hurlement à vous glacer d’effroi.

Surpris, il ramena la brosse vers lui, attirant ainsi en même temps la tête de la petite fille car le nœud s’était pris dans les picots. Elle hurla encore plus fort, de grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage, et elle regarda Derek avec un air profondément trahi.

Bien sûr, c’est à ce moment que quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Paniquant légèrement (ok, bien plus que légèrement), Derek attrapa la petite fille et la serra contre son torse en vain alors qu’elle continua de brailler et que la brosse pendait dans ses cheveux d’une façon presque comique.

« Ce n’est pas le moment ! » dit-il en direction de la porte, espérant que la personne comprendrait et qu’elle partirait. Pas de chance, la personne toqua encore plus alors que les braillements d’Ellie avaient atteint un niveau que même Derek, avec ses poumons d’adulte, ne pensait pouvoir atteindre un jour. Il se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit brutalement avec Ellie qui lui criait directement dans les oreilles. Il était parfaitement conscient qu’à cet instant, il devait certainement ressembler à un tueur en série. Ce qui ne devait vraiment pas rendre la situation plus rassurante pour le gars super mignon qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec la main en l’air, prête à toquer. Sa bouche resta entrouverte alors que son regard passait de l’enfant qui hurlait à Derek.

« Je, euh… » commença le gars, avant de déglutir bruyamment puis de recommencer. « Je suis votre nouveau voisin ? »

« Et ? » gronda Derek. Il ne voulait pas être grossier, vraiment pas, mais il était à deux doigts de laisser tomber Ellie sur son adorable fessier si elle ne se calmait pas.

« Et, euh, je… » Le gars s’arrêta à nouveau. Il avait l’air très mal à l’aise. Et bien sûr, parce que c’était la vie de Derek, son nouveau voisin était super mignon et la première impression qu’il laissait était celle d’un connard colérique même pas capable de calmer les hurlements d’un enfant.

« Est-ce que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? » Derek avait voulu le dire de façon polie, mais même lui avait grimacé en entendant l’énervement dans sa voix. Il souleva Ellie dans un bras, espérant que cela ferait comprendre silencieusement à ce gars qu’il n’était pas un sale con, mais que c’était juste le moment qui était mal choisi. Bon, en fait, il était un sale con. Mais il pouvait sourire et flirter, selon l’occasion. De temps en temps. Quand Erica lui hurlait qu’il avait vraiment besoin de coucher avec quelqu’un. Ou quand Isaac affirmait qu’il n’était qu’un ermite bougon et qu’il essayait de lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Apparemment, le fait d’attirer l’attention sur Ellie avait fonctionné, vu que le visage du voisin si mignon s’adoucit dès que Derek la souleva, comme s’il venait seulement de la remarquer.

« Oh, c’est le brossage de cheveux ? » demanda le voisin, en faisant un signe de tête pour désigner la brosse.

Derek grogna. Il sentait la migraine arriver. Le gars grimaça en signe de compassion.

« N’en dis pas plus, mec. C’est le mauvais moment. J’ai entendu les hurlements, je suis venu pour dire bonjour et me présenter mais aussi parce que je pensais que c’était un film  ou quelque chose comme ça et que c’est l’heure de la sieste pour Ava, mais s’il s’agit du brossage de cheveux ! Je partage votre combat. Ava est une vraie terreur aussi, et ses cheveux sont raides comme tout. Je n’ose imaginer ce que ce serait avec des boucles comme celles-là. Oh mince, désolé, vous voulez sûrement que je m’en aille maintenant. Cependant, maintenant que je sais que vous avez un petit bout, peut-être que je pourrai revenir plus tard avec Ava pour dire coucou. Quand les nœuds et les larmes seront partis. Ok, c’était sympa de vous rencontrer, désolé pour le dérangement. Et pour le blabla que je viens de vous sortir. Et pour les brownies que j’apporterai  tout à l’heure, ils sont à mourir. Croyez-moi, ils sont géniaux. Mais seulement quand vos cheveux seront coiffés, jeune demoiselle, n’est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour coopérer ? Bien, j’y vais. Bye, voisin ! »

Et juste comme ça, le voisin mignon était parti, sans même lui laisser son nom.

Derek avait la tête qui tournait et cela lui prit un moment avant de remarquer qu’Ellie avait arrêté de crier.

« Deedee ? » demanda-t-elle, et Derek dû se concentrer pour comprendre en partie la phrase qui suivit. « Est-ce que cet homme va vraiment m’apporter des douceurs si je te laisse me coiffer ? »

Doux Jésus miséricordieux, son nouveau voisin était un véritable ange.  
  
**XX**  
  
Fidèle à sa parole, il toqua à la porte de Derek quelques heures plus tard. Ce dernier venait d’installer Ellie sur le canapé devant La reine des neiges, ses cheveux étaient regroupés en un semblant de queue de cheval, c’était tout ce qu’il avait réussi à faire vu qu’elle refusait de rester immobile plus de deux secondes.

Derek fit le serment de l’accueillir avec le sourire cette fois.

Sourire qui vacilla quelque peu quand il vit que le voisin n’était pas seul. Il portait une petite fille de l’âge d’Ellie sur sa hanche, elle suçait son pouce.  
« Dis bonjour, Ava, » le mignon voisin sourit à Derek, sa main libre portait un plat de brownies.

La petite fille retira la main de sa bouche et fit un petit signe timide à Derek avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du voisin. Ok, Ava, qui était apparemment sa fille. Ce qui finalement était plutôt logique, qui d’autre aurait-il pu mettre à la sieste ? Derek était vraiment un crétin.

« Désolé, elle est un peu timide, elle vient de se réveiller de la sieste. Est-ce qu’on peut entrer ? »

« Euh, bien sûr, » Derek ouvrit complètement la porte pour les laisser entrer chez lui. Ellie contourna le canapé et ses yeux s’allumèrent en voyant les brownies.  
« Deedee ! » appela-t-elle, « Sont pour moi ? »

« Sont-ils pour moi, Ellie, » corrigea Derek sans y penser, se sentant encore un peu sous le coup de la rencontre avec son voisin.

« Bien sûr petite ! Oh mince, je viens de réaliser, je ne connais même pas vos noms. Je suis certainement le pire voisin de toute l’histoire du voisinage, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis Stiles, au fait, parce que mon nom vous sera aussi utile. Et cette petite princesse est Ava, mais je pense que vous l’aviez déjà compris. En parlant de princesse, est-ce La reine des neiges à la télé ? Nous adorons ce dessin animé, pas vrai, mon rayon de soleil ? Tu veux aller regarder la reine des neiges avec… Euh…Ah oui les noms ! Ca aiderait. »

« Je suis Ellie ! » dit-elle du canapé. « Et c’est Deedee. »

Derek soupira, en se pinçant le nez.

« Derek, » corrigea-t-il, un peu inquiet. Stiles fit un grand sourire.

« Aw, mais Deedee c’est tellement plus mignon. Ok, Ava, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas regarder La reine des glaces avec Mademoiselle Ellie, pendant que Derek et moi allons chercher du lait pour aller avec les brownies. Ça m’a l’air d’une bonne idée ? A moins que vous n’ayez pas de lait, dans ce cas j’irai juste en chercher chez moi. Oh, je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous vouliez du lait, je suis vraiment nul à ça, vous devriez me dire de me taire. Non vraiment, si vous voulez me dire de me taire, faites-le. Et vous ne le faites pas. Bien, je vais la fermer par moi-même alors. » Stiles fit un geste comme pour fermer une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

Derek l’aurait fait taire, si son bavardage n’avait pas été si agréable d’une certaine façon. Et s’il n’était pas encore en train d’assimiler la première partie de son monologue. Ava tira sur la manche de Stiles et il la laissa descendre pour qu’elle puisse rejoindre Ellie sur le canapé. Stiles la regarda un instant puis se tourna vers Derek.

« Bien, donc, je vais sûrement devoir vous laisser en placer une, si on veut avoir des relations de bon voisinage. Du lait ? »

« Dans le frigo. » répondit Derek, en l’invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine. « Quel âge a Ava ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo parce que c’était le genre de conversation neutre qu’on avait avec son voisin mignon qui a un enfant et probablement une femme donc il va falloir te calmer Derek.

« Quatre ans, » dit Stiles. « C’est dingue la vitesse à laquelle elle grandit, je me souviens encore l’époque où elle n’était qu’un paquet de hurlements comme si c’était hier. »  
« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » dit Derek, parce qu’il avait encore du mal à croire que sa filleule avait déjà cinq ans. « Ellie va avoir cinq ans le mois prochain. La semaine dernière, elle m’a dit qu’elle était presque prête pour son mariage. »

Stiles éclata d’un grand rire, lumineux et contagieux.

« Wow, vous avez une grande fille. Vous et votre femme êtes déjà prêts pour son mariage ? »

Derek et sa… femme ?

« Je n’ai pas de femme ? » déclara Derek d’un ton à moitié sûr de ce qu’il disait, en se demandant ce qui avait pu donner cette impression à Stiles.  
« C’est pas vrai, tu fais le père célibataire ? »

« Le père… » Et Derek comprit. Stiles pensait qu’il était aussi un papa comme lui, et c’est pour ça qu’il était dans sa cuisine avec des brownies, son adorable nez et ses yeux de biche.

« Euh, ouais. Père célibataire. C’est tout moi. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de dire ?

« Et toi ? C’est juste Ava et toi ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il continuait de parler ?

Stiles se recula vivement du comptoir, renversant du lait autour des verres. Il regarda Derek et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Stiles avec un air bizarre. « Juste moi et Ava. »

« Désolé, » dit Derek en y repensant, le sujet devait être sensible vu la réaction de Stiles. Peut-être que c’était récent et que Stiles était encore en train de se remettre de la séparation.

« Euh, pas de souci, mec. C’est juste… Ouais, juste Ava et moi, ma fille Ava et son bon vieux père digne de confiance. »

Stiles rigola un peu en finissant de verser le lait.

« Aussi célibataire que le jour de ma naissance. »

Etait-ce une invitation ? Derek n’était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Erica, Isaac et ses sœurs ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler. Même sa mère lui avait tapoté la joue en serrant les dents la dernière fois qu’ils avaient été au restaurant ensemble et qu’il s’était demandé si le serveur avait laissé son numéro par professionnalisme ou pour une raison plus personnelle.

Il était irrécupérable. Il avait certainement mal compris la situation et allait certainement foutre la trouille à un pauvre père célibataire qui voulait juste que sa fille se fasse une amie.

« Allons mener ces brownies aux troupes avant de se retrouver avec une mutinerie sur les bras. » dit Stiles brusquement avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Derek d’une façon un peu froide. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où le dessin animé était complètement ignoré car Ellie montrait sa collection de poupées qu’elle avait réussi à mettre dans son bagage.

« Eh, regarde ça, » dit Stiles, en souriant à Derek, dont le cœur accéléra un peu plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

« On dirait que nous nous sommes fait des amis ! On en a de la chance, pas vrai ? De nous retrouver avec des voisins comme vous deux. »

« C’est vrai, » reprit Derek doucement, se sentant un peu dans le gaz.

C’est pour ça que Derek Hale n’était pas fait pour garder des enfants.

 

**XX**

 

Deux jours plus tard, Derek ouvrait sa porte avec les sacs de courses dans les bras quand Stiles sortit de son appartement avec une corbeille à linge.

« Hey, Derek ! Est-ce qu’Ellie est là ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Stiles s’attendait-il à voir Ellie ?

« Elle est avec sa mère, » expliqua-t-il doucement, se demandant pourquoi Stiles posait la question.

« Ah, n’en dis pas plus. Le bon vieux système de garde alternée. Mon ami Scott, le père d’A… Euh, mon ami Scott est encore en train de s’y habituer avec son ex-femme. Je me retrouve à m’occuper de sa fille lors de ses jours de garde parce qu’il est secouriste et ses horaires ne sont pas réguliers. Ça ne me dérange pas, je travaille à la maison donc ça ne me pose aucun souci. »

C’est à ce moment qu’il se souvint de leur conversation et du fait que Stiles pensait toujours qu’Ellie était sa fille. Il devait dire quelque chose, corriger ce malentendu avant que ça n’aille  trop loin.

« Ava doit être contente de pouvoir la voir, » dit Derek car il n’arrivait pas à penser à une façon polie de lui expliquer que la mère d’Ellie était Erica, sa meilleure amie, et la femme du père d’Ellie. Et que ce n’était pas lui. Contrairement à ce que croyait Stiles.

« Euh, oui, oui, oui. Ava est très contente. » dit Stiles avec un petit rire forcé, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait une expression un peu confuse, comme s’il hésitait entre être frustré ou amusé. Derek n’était pas sûr d’avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

« A ce sujet, quand est-ce que tu as Ellie ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche, prêt à saisir cette chance d’expliquer à Stiles qu’il était désolé, qu’Ellie n’était pas sa fille, que c’était juste un malheureux malentendu, que finalement ils n’avaient rien en commun, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et à jamais, mais Stiles lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

« Parce que je pensais que vous pourriez venir pour dîner. Ava et Ellie ont l’air de bien s’entendre, et je ne connais pas grand monde en ville et vu qu’on est tous les deux célibataires… Euh, pères célibataires, on devrait se serrer les coudes, pas vrai ? » La voix de Stiles craqua un peu sur le ‘père’ mais Derek ne le remarqua pas à cause du célibataire qui le précédait. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il le disait. C’était sûrement un signal, pas vrai ? Derek ne pouvait pas se tromper cette fois-ci.

« Je l’ai samedi, » laissa-t-il échapper. Non, ça n’allait pas, il devait dire ‘elle est ma filleule, je n’ai pas d’enfant’. Il était sur le point de s’enfuir en courant quand l’expression étrange de Stiles se transforma en un magnifique sourire, et Derek ne réussit pas à détourner le regard.

Le coup de téléphone qu’il allait devoir passer à Erica promettait d’être mémorable.

  
**XX**

  
Derek ne fut même pas surpris quand Erica éclata d’un rire si fort qu’il dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille. Elle fit une pause le temps de respirer et de dire à Boyd de venir écouter ça avant de repartir dans son fou-rire.

Mais au moins elle avait accepté de le laisser garder Ellie.

  
**XX**

  
Stiles était génial. Il était hilarant, énergique, bavard, tout ce que Derek n’était pas et tout ce par quoi il était attiré.

Ava était étonnamment timide, pour quelqu’un qui avait Stiles comme père, mais ce dernier était un expert pour la faire sortir de sa coquille. A la fin du repas, il avait même réussi à faire danser Ellie alors qu’elle avait affirmé qu’elle n’avait plus l’âge de faire le boogie avec lui. Derek regarda l’adulte et les deux enfants danser comme des malades autour du salon de Stiles pendant qu’il rangeait la table, et à ce moment, il sut qu’il était foutu à cent pour cent, sans aucune échappatoire possible.

Plus tard, ils installèrent les filles devant un film et s’assirent dans la cuisine pour discuter. Enfin, Stiles parlait, Derek écoutait en ajoutant un commentaire de temps en temps, ou une réplique ironique pour répondre à l’humour sarcastique de Stiles. L’ambiance était affreusement familiale et bien trop agréable au goût de Derek. Il avait l’habitude des premiers rendez-vous maladroits, remplis de silence quand l’autre personne comprenait peu à peu que seul le physique de Derek leur plaisait. La tendresse envahit le visage de Stiles quand il raconta la première visite au zoo d’Ava, et Derek comprit pourquoi c’était aussi facile. Parce que ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, c’était une rencontre pour que les enfants jouent ensemble. Et Derek l’avait obtenue grâce à une fillette qui n’était même pas à lui.

  
**XX**

  
Il y eut quatre autres rencontres, et à la fin de chacune d’entre elles, Derek avait hyper ventilé en pensant que Stiles allait lui dire d’arrêter de prétendre qu’Ellie était sa fille. Lors de la dernière en date, Ellie l’avait presque appelé ‘Oncle’, et il avait dû lui mettre la main devant la bouche avant qu’elle finisse le mot. Stiles lui avait jeté un regard intrigué mais n’avait rien dit.

Derek avait passé les trois jours suivants à éviter Stiles, il se barricadait chez lui dès qu’il rentrait du travail et n’était sorti qu’une fois pour descendre les poubelles.

Il avait appelé Laura, en espérant un peu de compassion, mais il n’avait obtenu qu’un roulement d’yeux si prononcé qu’il aurait juré l’avoir entendu dans le combiné.

« Y a que toi pour faire un truc pareil, Der. Que toi ! »

« Vas-y et dis-lui la vérité ! » sortit Cora d’un seul coup. « Tu vis juste à côté de chez lui, c’est facile. Bon dieu, t’es vraiment un loser. »

« Cora, raccroche ce téléphone ! » cria Laura.

« Oblige-moi ! » répondit-elle en hurlant.

Parfois, il détestait le fait que ses sœurs habitaient ensemble. Mais là maintenant, il aurait aimé vivre avec elles juste pour pouvoir éviter Stiles.

« Bien, si tu ne te comportes pas en adulte en lui avouant, au moins va faire tes courses. Je parie que tu boudes dans ton appartement comme un gros bébé. »

Il pouvait toujours compter sur les chaleureux encouragements de Cora.

« C’est pas vrai ! » insista-t-il.

« Hm hm, » répondirent les deux sœurs de façon synchro.

« Je déteste vraiment le fait que vous viviez ensemble. »

« Hm hm. » répétèrent-elles.

Il raccrocha.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, il prit la décision d’aller faire les courses. Juste parce que ça faisait un moment qu’il n’y avait pas été, et non parce qu’il refusait de se faire livrer de peur que Stiles soit dans le couloir quand il ouvrirait au livreur. Et si en croisant la voisine du bout du couloir, Nicole, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils que d’habitude, eh bien ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’elle n’était pas Stiles. En arrivant sur le parking, il reconnut la Toyota garée devant le magasin. Il aurait pu croire à une coïncidence, mais il connaissait trop bien ses sœurs.

« Eh bien, quelle joie de te voir ici, » dit Erica, en arrivant à ses côtés avec une Ellie somnolente sur la hanche.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » grommela Derek. « J’espère vraiment que tu ne l'as pas réveillée de sa sieste juste pour encourager les magouilles de mes sœurs. »

« Ne fais pas ta drama queen, » claqua Erica. « En plus, même si on magouillait, disons que ce ne serait pas si grave. Avoue à ce gars qu’il te plait, et vois comment ça se passe. Je te laisserai même m’emprunter ma fille un peu plus longtemps si ça te permet de te sentir mieux. »

« Je ne peux pas t’emprunter ta fille pour toujours, Erica, » souffla Derek. Ou peut-être que si, s’il planifiait tout de façon stratégique, il pourrait avoir Ellie une fois par semaine pendant les prochaines années. Dire à Stiles que c’était à cause de cette saleté de garde alternée. Ça pourrait fonctionner.

« Oh mon Dieu, Derek, tu n’envisages pas sérieusement d’emprunter ma fille sur du long terme juste pour éviter d’avoir à lui expliquer, n’est-ce pas ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. Il n’y pensait pas sérieusement, il avait juste envisagé cette possibilité comme ça, en passant. Ce n’était pas la même chose.

« Tu es irrécupérable, » annonça Erica, en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour prier d’avoir la force de continuer. « Complètement irrécupérable. »

Derek haussa de nouveau les épaules, en la suivant dans le magasin comme un chiot perdu.

« Tu sais, il s’en fiche sûrement. Soit, tu n’es pas son père, mais tu es pratiquement son oncle. C’est aussi bien ! On pourra organiser des après-midi jeux avec sa fille et comme par hasard, tu pourras venir chez nous ces jours-là. Et bingo, voilà le résultat. »

« Il n’y aura pas de ‘bingo’, Erica ! » siffla Derek en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que Stiles n’était pas derrière lui en train d’écouter la conversation. « Et baisse d’un ton, il pourrait… »

Derek se tut d’un coup en voyant Stiles arriver du coin du rayon avec son panier à la main. Des fois, Derek se disait qu’il avait dû être un tueur en série dans une vie antérieure. C’était la seule chose qui pourrait expliquer son absence de chance dans cette vie. Et ça expliquerait aussi sa tête de tueur, comme aimait le répéter Cora.

« Eh! Derek ! » dit Stiles avec un air surpris. « Ca fait plusieurs jours que je ne t’ai pas vu, comment ça va ? »

Merde, il pensait avoir été plus subtil que ça.

« Eh, je suis Erica. La maman d’Ellie. » se présenta Erica avant que Derek puisse répondre à la question. Elle tendit la main qui ne tenait pas Ellie pour serrer celle de Stiles.

« Oh, euh, enchanté. Vous êtes, euh… » Le regard de Stiles passait rapidement de Ellie à Erica puis à Derek avant de recommencer. « Pas vraiment la personne à laquelle je m’attendais ? »

Derek grogna dans ses mains. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour connaître l’expression du visage d’Erica, et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour sa dignité.

« Oh, c’est marrant. Pourquoi, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »

Stiles avait l’air d’un cerf prit dans les phares d’une voiture.

« Euh. C’est juste. Quelqu’un de plus. Euh, hm. Sans raison ? »

Derek allait tuer Erica, vraiment.

« C’est à cause de sa couleur ? Ouais, elle a passé beaucoup trop de temps au soleil quand elle était bébé. Pas vrai Derek ? En plus de son côté de la famille, ils bronzent super facilement, je n’arrête pas de lui dire que ça vient de son côté. »

Stiles hocha la tête comme si ce que venait de dire Erica était absolument logique, tout en jetant un regard compatissant à Derek de temps en temps.

« Erica ! » siffla-t-il, en montrant Ellie puis Stiles du regard. Erica sourit. Derek inspira, compta jusqu’à cinq dans sa tête, puis souffla.

« Alors, est-ce que je vous ai dit pourquoi Derek m’avait quittée, Stiles ? »

« Erica ! » craqua Derek. « Est-ce qu’on pourrait faire ça plus tard ? »

« Oh, bien, rabat-joie ! Donc Derek m’a dit que vous avez une fille du même âge qu’Ellie ? »

Stiles détourna le regard de Derek pour se concentrer sur Erica.

« Euh ? Ouais, Ava. Elle et Ellie ont l’air de bien s’entendre. »

« On dirait, » sourit Erica. « Ellie n’arrête pas de nous parler d’elle. Peut-être que je pourrais venir avec Ellie de temps en temps, au lieu de Derek, pour profiter un peu de leurs jeux. J’aimerais apprendre à mieux vous connaître tous les deux. »

Derek aurait voulu avoir plus de dieux à prier.

« Euh, bien sûr ? » dit Stiles, mais il n’avait pas l’air très sûr de lui.

« Contente que ce soit arrangé. Derek, tu lui donneras mon numéro. Et Stiles ? Ce ne sera pas forcément un rendez-vous juste pour les enfants, appelez ça comme vous voulez. » Ensuite elle lui fit un clin d’œil (un clin d’œil !) avant de s’éloigner d’un pas nonchalant malgré l’enfant présent sur sa hanche.

« Bien, c’était quelque chose, » rigola Stiles, en se frottant la nuque.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais, enfin, elle est mariée, » claqua-t-il avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il était furieux qu’Erica puisse juste débarquer comme ça et se faire désirer par Stiles.

« Wow, désolé mec, je ne voulais pas t’offenser, je n’avais pas compris la situation. »

« La situation ? » grogna-t-il. Il ne se faisait vraiment pas de cadeaux là. Quoique, si Stiles pensait qu’il n’était qu’un connard, il n’essaierait  pas de passer du temps avec lui, même pour Ellie et Ava. Ce qui pourrait résoudre son problème.

« Que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle, » Stiles haussa les épaules. « C’est dur, mec. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes séparés ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je suis gay, je n’ai aucun sentiment pour Erica. »

Un claquement retentit. Le panier de Stiles venait de tomber par terre, déversant son contenu, un paquet de cheetos, quatre boites de plats cuisinés, une boite de fruits loops, et seule une boite de conserve sur les quatre était encore présente dans le panier. Peut-être qu’Ava ne vivait pas tout le temps avec lui, après tout.<br />  
« Euh, désolé, ma main a glissé, ne t’occupe pas de moi, » dit Stiles en farfouillant pour ramasser les courses échappées. « C’est, euh… » Stiles toussa, se redressa puis accepta le sachet de cheetos que Derek lui tendait.

« Chouette ? »

« Chouette ? » répéta Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Qu’on soit tous les deux des pères célibataires gays ? Je pense qu’on devrait se faire des réunions pour pouvoir compatir sur notre sort. »

« Pendant que les filles jouent ? » demanda Derek, parce qu’il aurait pu se condamner à une éternité à jouer uniquement le rôle du papa à cause de sa propre stupidité. Stiles se frotta la nuque avec un air timide.

« Ou sans elles ? Peut-être ? Pour un café ou quelque chose comme ça ? On pourrait laisser les discussions d’enfants à la maison et parler entre adultes ? »<br />  
Oh. Oh.

Oui, Derek était plus que partant.

Dans les dents, Erica !

 

**XX**

  
Stiles l’invita à un barbecue chez ses amis une semaine plus tard, et qu’il pouvait amener Ellie même si Ava ne serait pas là. Derek lui répondit que c’était le week-end d’Erica, principalement parce qu’il ne voulait pas entendre Erica mourir de rire quand il lui expliquerait que Stiles avait subtilement remis en question la parenté entre Derek et Ellie.

C’était gênant.

Derek arriva à l’adresse envoyée par Stiles, ses mains moites resserrèrent le pack de bière contre son torse. Après un rendez-vous sans enfants pour prendre un café, Derek pensait que ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour rétablir la vérité. Avouer qu’il s’était servi de sa filleule pour se rapprocher d’un père célibataire grâce au point commun d’avoir la charge d’un autre être vivant, un père célibataire qui pensait vraiment qu’ils partageaient ce point commun.

Ses sœurs n’allaient jamais le laisser oublier ça.

La porte s’ouvrit, un inconnu lui sourit en l’emmenant sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue à l’arrière de la maison.

« Eh, vous devez être Derek. Je suis Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles. » se présenta-t-il, en prenant les bières que Derek lui tendait.

Derek hocha la tête et serra la main que Scott lui tendait et essaya d’avoir l’air le plus amical possible. Enfin autant que possible.

« Ma fille n’arrête pas de parler de vous et d’Ellie. C’est bien qu’elle se soit faite une amie quand elle est là-bas. Je me sens un peu coupable de la laisser si souvent chez Stiles, » lui dit Scott.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles ne lui avait parlé qu’une fois de la fille de Scott depuis qu’ils se connaissaient et n’en avait plus parlé depuis. Et il était sûr de ne l’avoir jamais rencontrée.

« Attendez, quoi ? Nous n’avons jamais rencontré votre fille, n’est-ce pas ? Ellie n’est là que certains week-ends, quand… quand je vais la chercher. »

Scott fronça aussi les sourcils.

« Oui. C’est aussi le week-end qu’Ava y est. »

« Oui. » répéta doucement Derek.

« Oui. » dit à nouveau Scott. Il y eut un silence gêné.

« Donc votre fille et Ava sont de bonnes amies aussi ? » commença Derek pour briser le silence, pas vraiment sûr d’où venait le malentendu.

« Est-ce que… ma fille est amie avec Ava ? » répéta lentement Scott, en articulant chaque mot comme s’il parlait une langue étrangère.

« Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez m’attendre une seconde, Derek ? Je dois aller tuer mon meilleur ami. »

Sans un mot de plus, il pivota et se dirigea rapidement vers Stiles qui faisait la conversation à une jolie jeune femme asiatique.

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il recommença.

Et ça n’aidait absolument pas à calmer son mal de tête naissant.

« Yo ! Enfoiré de faux frère ! » cria Scott depuis l’autre côté de la pelouse. Stiles leva les yeux, remarqua l’expression de Scott, jeta un regard du côté de Derek et tout à coup, il eut l’air absolument paniqué.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! » beugla Stiles en levant les mains.

« Vraiment ? Tu pourrais peut-être m’expliquer qui est ma deuxième fille dans ce cas ? »

« C’était pour une très bonne raison ! » Stiles se planqua derrière la femme, sortant juste la tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« Arrête d’utiliser ma petite amie comme bouclier, tête de nœud ! »

Derek était complètement perdu. Scott avait rejoint Stiles et ils murmuraient furieusement, Stiles gesticulait dans tous les sens et Scott fronçait encore plus les sourcils à chaque mouvement.

Une part de Derek voulait s’avancer discrètement pour essayer de les entendre, mais avant qu’il se décide, Stiles s’avança vers lui.

« Eh! Derek ! Content que tu sois venu ! »

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Derek par curiosité.

Stiles rougit et se frotta la nuque.

« Ouais. Ne t’inquiète pas, c’était juste Scott… » Il ne finit pas et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi la fille de Scott parle de nous alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés? » demanda Derek.

« Euh, en fait c’est une histoire très drôle. Donc, tu sais que tu as une fille, pas vrai ? »

Derek hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant pas la direction qu’allait prendre cette conversation.

« Et euh, ta fille est certainement la lumière de ta vie ou quelque chose comme ça, et en tant que père célibataire, tu ne dois pas rencontrer beaucoup d’autres pères célibataires avec des enfants du même âge ? »

Derek hocha encore la tête, mais son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Est-ce que Stiles se doutait de quelque chose à propos d’Ellie ? Etait-ce la façon de Stiles de lui dire qu’il savait la vérité ?

« Donc, euh, quand je suis venu et qu’Ava était là, et j’ai vu Ellie, j’ai pensé, eh, quelle superbe excuse pour apprendre à connaître mon voisin si canon ! »

L’estomac de Derek fit un looping en entendant le compliment, mais cela n’arrêta pas le tremblement de ses mains.

« C’est maintenant que tu m’annonces que tu sais qu’Ellie n’est pas à moi ? » laissa-t-il échapper d’un seul coup, incapable de supporter la pression.

« Je ne pouvais pas juste te dire que… Attends, quoi ? Ellie n’est pas à toi ? »

Oh merde. Stiles ne savait rien. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, et ils se fixaient l’un l’autre avec un air gêné.

« Comme si… Tu es son beau-père ? Elle t’appelle Deedee, donc tu dois être son beau-père, pas vrai ? » demanda Stiles d’une voix aigüe.

« Je suis désolé ! » s’étrangla Derek.

« Tu es désolé d’être son beau-père ? »

« Je suis désolé d’avoir menti, je ne suis pas son beau-père, je suis son oncle. En fait, ses parents sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne suis pas son père, mais tu es arrivé avec ta fille et je suis vraiment minable. » Apparemment, Derek avait passé trop de temps avec Stiles car il commençait à divaguer.

Mais bon, ce n’était pas comme s’il allait encore pouvoir passer du temps avec Stiles vu que ce dernier allait sûrement être fou de rage d’avoir laissé une personne aussi horrible que Derek dans sa vie et celle de sa fille.

Stiles ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson, et Derek ferma les yeux en attendant les cris qui n’allaient pas tarder.

« Ava est la fille de Scott, pas la mienne. »

Stop, quoi ?

Stiles laissa échapper un son entre le grognement et le ricanement, on aurait dit qu’il avait essayé de retenir le son dans sa gorge.

« Je suis l’oncle d’Ava, pas son père, » clarifia-t-il, puis il commença à rire. Il ne se contentait pas de rire, il éclata d’un rire à la limite de l’hystérie, il avait l’air sur le point de s’écrouler.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et regarda Stiles avec les yeux encore à moitié clos.

« Attends, alors tu n’es pas un père célibataire ? » sa voix lui sembla étranglée, et il ne savait plus s’il avait envie de rire, de pleurer ou de taper dans quelque chose.

« Pas plus que toi ! » dit Stiles en respirant difficilement, il se pencha en avant pour mettre ses mains sur ses genoux.

Derek le fixait avec un air incrédule.

Il avait besoin de s’asseoir.

« Mais alors, pourquoi tu as… »

« Je voulais avoir une chance avec mon canon de voisin, » avoua finalement Stiles en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. « Mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi toi tu l’as fait. »

« Je… voulais apprendre à te connaître, mais tu avais juste l’air intéressé pour que les filles puissent jouer. » confessa Derek.

« Mec, on fait vraiment une belle paire. Mon Dieu, ça explique tout. Je savais qu’Ellie ne pouvait pas être de toi. »

« Je… » Derek ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait complètement dérouté, comme s'il s'était fait renverser par un train de marchandises.

« Mon gars, je pense qu’on a tous les deux besoin d’un verre. Euh, enfin, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on se voit, vu que je t’ai menti et que j’ai pratiquement kidnappé ma nièce pour apprendre à te connaître, mais… »

« Je ne fais jamais le baby-sitter. » l’interrompit Derek. « Jamais. J’ai dû avouer à Erica pourquoi je voulais le faire et elle m’a dit que j’étais la personne la plus maladroite du monde. »

« Eh bien, tu as menti en disant avoir une fille au lieu de juste proposer un rendez-vous à quelqu’un, » rappela Stiles en souriant.

« Ouais, mais toi aussi. » répliqua Derek.

« Touché, » Stiles sourit encore plus. « Je suppose qu’on se mérite l’un l’autre dans ce cas. »

 

**XX**

 

Cela faisait deux mois que Stiles et Derek sortaient ensemble, appréciant d’être sans enfant, quand ce dernier décida d’inviter ses amis et ses sœurs pour leur présenter Stiles. Ainsi Stiles rencontra Boyd pour la première fois et eut un fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes. Derek dut même lui taper dans le dos quand il s’étrangla avec sa bière.

 

**XX**

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 26 10 2014


End file.
